A Little Tender Loving Care
by fallenleader15
Summary: It's after the battle and Harry is working to help rebuild Hogwarts and the world. He falls ill, but does nothing about it as he feels it is his punishment. The Weasleys decide to get involved. Rated T for explicit dreams.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is something I just came up with one day while I was sick. I do not own anything and the only gain I get from this is proof that I have no life. If the authorities decide to take that from me too, then I'd be a hollow shell. Not even kidding._

A Little Tender Loving Care

_Chapter One_

Harry raised his wand once again to lift another block of stone into place. He was helping to rebuild Hogwarts castle. The Final Battle had been a week ago and everyone was still working to restore order and peace in England. Harry had been working nonstop rebuilding the castle, helping to build a suitable government, attending funerals, speaking with families, keeping the spirit in the people alive, and meeting with the leaders of other countries to try and get help from them. Everybody had something they needed him to do.

Harry hardly slept for all the things he had to do. He barely ate and constantly worked, never leaving time for himself. The Weasley's had noticed his lack of self-preservation and the fact that he never stopped to relax and have a little fun. Harry did not think that he had time for that and did not believe that he deserved it. He blamed himself for all the deaths and destruction and thought that it was only fair that he work himself into the ground trying to fix it all.

He finally got the block into place. He lowered his arm and ran his sleeve across his forehead. He was sweating profusely even though what he was doing wasn't all that difficult. His wand arm hurt like crazy and he felt very weak and tired. He shrugged and lifted his arm to lift another block.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fallenleader15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. He was the only one there for the Weasleys had gone back to the Burrow and everyone else was either staying in a different part of the castle or had gone back to their homes. Harry stayed at Hogwarts so that people who needed him could find him easily.

He had just gotten back from another hard day fixing the castle and the government. He didn't have to do too much anymore in regards to appointing people since Kingsley got voted the new Minister for Magic, but Kingsley did ask him to do many others things for the Ministry. It was tiring.

He sat down in an armchair in front of the fire and looked at his watch. It was 12:30 at night. Harry sighed and put his head back. He sure was tired. He squinted when a stab of pain ran through his head. He rubbed it and sighed again. Now he had a headache. Not to mention the sore throat and cough he's had all day. 'Hopefully I'm not getting sick', he thought. Harry closed his eyes, trying the stem the headache.

_Harry looked around. He was at…Privet Drive? 'How did I get here?' he thought to himself. He looked up at his childhood home. He saw the telly was on through the window. He walked up to the door and knocked. Maybe he could convince Uncle Vernon to give him a ride to King's Cross so he could catch a train to Hogwarts._

_No one answered. Harry tried to open the door. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. He stepped in and looked around. Dudley was sitting on the floor in front of the telly eating a bowl of ice cream. Harry looked away and then did a double take. Dudley looked like he was seven. 'What the…?' Harry thought. _

_He was about to say something when he heard voices upstairs. He looked up at the ceiling above him before he slowly climbed the stairs. He was surprised at what he saw. He saw his seven year old self, sitting on the floor in the middle of the hallway and crying. Uncle Vernon was towering over him, yelling at him._

"_You think you're something special boy? You think you can just take a break whenever you feel like? If you want to stay in this house and eat our food than you have to earn your keep. Now stop wasting time and do your chores!"_

_Seven year old Harry looked up at Uncle Vernon and said, "But Uncle, I'm sick. I feel awful. Can't I rest for the day? You always let Dudley rest when he feels sick." And indeed he was sick. His skin was flushed with fever, he was shaking with chills, and he had a slight green tinge to him as if he was going to throw up. But Uncle Vernon didn't seem moved. He leaned down close to Harry._

"_I don't care if you're dying, you filth. You can't just slack off because you have a little headache. Dudley is more important than you and that's why he gets to rest when he doesn't feel well. But you don't. So stand up and finish vacuuming the rug and then do the rest of your chores or you will be locked in your cupboard with no meals for two weeks," Vernon said in a deadly quiet whisper. The seven year old Harry nodded his head, wiped away his tears, and stood up to finish his chores. Uncle Vernon stood behind him smiling wickedly._

Harry awoke with a gasp. He looked around quickly before he realized that he was in the Gryffindor Common Room. He had fallen asleep in the armchair. Harry looked down at his watch. 1:30 a.m. It was going to be a long night.

Unable to fall back asleep, Harry wondered what brought on the flashback. What had happened in the dream had actually happened when he was seven. After that particular incident, he had never complained again about being sick and being tired from constant work. He figured that the stress that he's been under the past week, well, seven years actually, is what brought it on. Harry sat back and gave himself over to yet another sleepless night.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Well, here's the second chapter. This one was a little harder to write. I'm sorry the chapters are so short. I'm working on multiple fics at a time and I'm hoping to get some of the other ones up soon. Also, sorry this took so long. I have a very intense and stressful life (as I am sure many of you do) and it was very consuming for a while. It still is, but I need a break from it. I was also suffering through some writer's block. I have been working on this chapter around helping my aunt with her two-year old and newborn, so sorry if it's not as good. As for reviews:_

_To anthony37 -_ _I'm glad you like it. And you saying you look forward to Ginny getting past Harry actually helped me some because I wasn't sure exactly where to take this story with the other Weasleys. I will definitely get some more Ginny/Harry action in there. Should be interesting._

_To BrittanyWeasley - Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it. :)_

_To Fallen-Petals15 – Thanks, and yah, poor Harry. I really felt like in the canon, there is a lot of Harry angst (I mean, he went through so much in his young life) and not enough support or care from others. I mean, I know people were very supportive and caring of and for him, but I felt like there could have been more moments were me seem some intimacy like that. I feel like that was something that Harry desperately needed. I feel like he needed some TLC for things like his parents' death and all the stress he had been through and even for the simple things like when he had a headache or was having trouble sleeping. Like normal children. Just my humble opinion._

_To MissBellaRudolphus – Thanks! I'm hoping it will be just as good as well *crosses fingers*. Glad you liked _He Never Did.

_And a question for all – Would you guys like it if I put some romance in there? If I did, it would probably be mostly Ginny/Harry, but I might do a small amount of Ron/Hermione. I don't think we'll see enough of the other Weasleys to give them romance, but what do you guys think about some Ginny/Harry and Ron/Hermione?_

_Thank you to those who reviewed and to those who favorited/followed. It really means a lot to me!_

_Chapter Two_

Harry sat down on the stairs. He had just finished fixing one of the walls in one of the hallways in the castle. He was exhausted. He did not manage to get any more sleep after his dream the night before and he felt even worse than he did yesterday. He could hardly keep his eyes open. He put his head into his hands and rested them on his knees. He didn't hear the footsteps that approached him.

"Harry, dear, are you alright?" Harry jumped about a foot in the air and looked wildly around until his eyes rested on Mrs. Weasley. He shook his head and rubbed his face and then looked back up at her.

"I feel fine Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied.

"Rubbish," said Mrs. Weasley. "You look awful. Have you been sleeping?"

"Yes, a bit…" Harry trailed off after seeing the look on her face. "It's…it's just a common case of insomnia, nothing to worry about."

"Hm-mm, how about you try looking me in the eye and telling me that." Harry looked up at her eyes, but found himself speechless. "That's what I thought." Harry sighed and put his head back onto his knees. Mrs. Weasley sat down next to him and rubbed his back. "You poor dear, what's been keeping you up?"

"A bunch of things," Harry replied half-heartedly.

"Like what?" Harry shrugged. Mrs. Weasley sighed. She ran her hand through his hair and then stopped. "Harry, you feel very warm." She put her hand on his forehead. "You have a temperature. Do you feel ill?" Harry quickly shook his head and then winced because the sharp movement aggravated his lingering headache. Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes and looked at him. Harry challenged her for a minute before he gave in and put his head back down.

"Come on, we're going to Madame Pomfrey."

"No!"

"Yes, Harry you're obviously ill. I want her to check you out."

"But-but, I'm fine, I swear. I've just been working hard and it's given me a sweat."

"Uh-huh. Come on." Mrs. Weasley stood up and pulled Harry up. He swayed from the sudden movement and Mrs. Weasley held on to him to keep him upright. She eyed him worriedly. When he regained his balance they set off for the hospital wing.

Harry kept his head down the entire way. When they got to the hospital wing, Mrs. Weasley sat him down on a bed and went to get Madame Pomfrey. She came back a couple minutes later with the matron bustling behind her.

She immediately set to work, taking his temperature, running diagnostic spells, and doing a plethora of magically medical stuff that was Greek to Harry. When she was done, she put her wand back into her apron pocket.

"How is he?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Not well," replied Madam Pomfrey. "He's got a muggle condition called strep throat and the flu." Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry. He really did look sick. His skin was very flushed and he was shivering. His eyes looked glossed over and he was swaying slightly where he was sitting. Harry looked up at her.

"Don't worry about me. I'm used to stuff like that. I got sick all the time when I was a kid and never got help for it. I can handle it on my own. I'm not gonna let it stop me." Mrs. Weasley and Madam Pomfrey looked shocked at that. He had gotten sick a lot as a child and never got help or medicine or anything? Well know that was going to change right now.

"Well you're going to get some help now," declared Madam Pomfrey. Harry grew wide-eyed.

"No no no no no. I know what you're going to do. You're going to give me tons of medicine and potions and you're going to make me rest and all that. That's not happening. There is work to be done and many people are relying on me," Harry crossed his arms and looked at them with a steely expression, letting them know that he wasn't moving on the subject.

"Harry, you need to let us help you," said Mrs. Weasley. Harry shook his head. "Harry, sweetheart, you are ill. We just want to help you. I know that you aren't used to being helped and taken care of when you are sick, but you should be. We are going to change that. Just relax and let us take care of you."

"No." Harry stood up and tried to make his way to the door. Once he stopped swaying, he found two arms in his way. He looked up from the floor to see that both Madam Pomfrey and Mrs. Weasley had stuck their arms out in front of him, impeding his way out of the Hospital Wing.

"You're not going anywhere," said Madam Pomfrey. Harry looked around in desperation, searching for an escape route. He spied something red at the door to the Hospital Wing. He looked back to see the youngest Weasley standing right inside the doorway.

"Ginny, how long have you been there?" Harry asked.

"Long enough."

"Talk some sense into them. I am just too busy to deal with the trivialities of illness."

"Personally," Ginny responded, "I think that you should do what they say and get yourself better." Harry groaned and renewed his efforts to escape. The two women easily held him back. Harry started to get frustrated. Why was he so weak all of a sudden? He fought as hard as he could. Mrs. Weasley sensed his growing frustration.

"Harry, sweetie, calm down. Everything's all right."

"No it's not! I don't need help, I'm fine!"

"No you are not Harry," said Ginny.

"What is the real reason you're so upset Harry?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

At this point, Harry was done. He was exhausted beyond belief and every part of his body ached, He could feel his energy sapping. He felt awful and he just wanted to lay down and never get up. "I shouldn't be this weak!" yelled Harry. "What is wrong with me?!"

Mrs. Weasley and Madam Pomfrey looked at each other knowingly. They both knew Harry very well and they knew he doesn't like needing help. He doesn't like not being strong and unable to do everything himself.

"Harry, sweetheart, I know you don't like being unable to do things yourself and I know it's hard for you to rely on others to care for you, but we only want to help you. You have done so much work and you deserve a break," said Mrs. Weasley.

"No I don't," replied Harry.

Ginny walked forward and stood in front of Harry. "You are going to lay down on that bed, take your potions like a good little boy, rest, and like it," she said in a dangerous voice. Harry stared at her for a minute, slightly surprised that Ginny's fury was directed at him. He's seen it before, but never has she used it on him like this. Harry's eyes started darting back and forth as he became more desperate for escape. Madam Pomfrey saw the signs of a panic attack. She had seen it before. Fevers were good at bringing those sort of things on.

"Ginny, help your mom keep Harry here." Ginny grabbed onto Harry and Madam Pomfrey hurried into her office. She came back with a potion. "Harry, you are getting frantic. I need you to calm down for me." In response, Harry fought harder. "Harry, what I have here is a Calming Draught. If you don't calm down on your own, I will have to give you this." Harry eyed the potion warily. He really didn't want it, but he didn't want to have them take care of him. He wanted to get back to work on the castle.

Harry decided that if he was going to go down, he was going to go down swinging. He kept fighting against the Weasley women. "I'm sorry about this Harry, but you give me no other choice." Madam Pomfrey put the vial down on the bedside table and spelled the potion out of it and into his stomach. Almost instantly, he calmed down and slumped against Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. They held him up and sat him on the bed. Harry kept his head down, facing his lap. Mrs. Weasley sat down next to him and put a hand on his back. She looked down to catch a glimpse of his face and saw a few tears making their way down his face.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked. He real quick wiped his face off and sniffed.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit," said Ginny. She kneeled down in front of Harry and took his face in her hands. She noticed how warm he felt and her concern spiked. "Now tell us what's wrong."

Harry looked at his lap for another moment before he looked up and locked eyes with Ginny. "I don't want you guys to take care of me. I want to take care of myself." He knew he sounded whiny, but he didn't care. He felt too sick to care.

"I have an idea Harry," said Madam Pomfrey. "How about I give you a Dreamless Sleep potion and then once you're asleep, I give you the rest of your potions and you can sleep for a while." Harry thought for a minute and then nodded. Sleep sounded good right now. Madam Pomfrey went back to her office and came back with said potion. She handed it to Harry and he drank it. She took the vial back from him as Ginny took of his shoes. Mrs. Weasley guided Harry so that he was laying down and took his glasses off. She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead as he drifted off.

"Sleep tight Harry," she grabbed the blanket and laid it on top of him and tucked him in. They all watched as he fell asleep.


End file.
